The Legend of Zelda: Golden Triforce
by Waterlover47
Summary: The Triforce was only a myth, until the darkness roamed the earth again.
1. Introduction

A Long...long time ago in a place very far away four Gods from the sky above and the Earth below split there powers and created the Triforce. Each piece of the Triforce was based on very heroic personalities. The left piece was created with the element of water, It was the wisdom force. The right piece of the Triforce was created with the element of wind, It was the courage force. The last yet most powerful of all was created with both earth and the fire element, It was the Power force. The Gods chose three mortals to harness each power of the Triforce to protect the land from any dangers, but it eventually it was put into the wrong hands. The holder of the Power force grew stronger and started to use his power for evil. The people loved, cherished, and protected the Triforce until the "Evil One" from the darkness of the Power force took savage of the Gods by stealing the triforce and using its power to lock away the Gods. He locked them away in the most unbearable, unspeakable,unimaginable places. In the dungeons of the "Evil One's" Castle. The "Evil One" gained so much power that his darkness almost spread all over Hyrule, but then mysteriously... he vanished. No one knew what happened but everyone was happy that all of the darkness from all over the world disappeared.

Many years have passed since the "Day of Darkness" (The day the "Evil One" almost took over) and baby Link was born. His parents were from where the Gods roamed..in the Heavens. On the morning baby Link was born something tragically horrible happened but that's a surprise you'll have to find out for yourself, in Chapter 3. Now I don' want to spoil the surprise for you so get ready for a wondrously magical adventure. 


	2. The Message

Link a young 15 year old boy was caught in a thunderstorm. He was chained up against a metal door coated in gold paint and turquoise jewels on the border. Link looks up from the ground and sees a large figure in the darkness." Ugh no, no let me free!" Link said as he hesitated to get free.

"Never" The figure said shouting over the thunderous roars of the lightning" You don't deserve to be released... and I don't deserve your mercy"

"Please you don't have to do this... I can help you...I can help you control your rage." Link said still trying to break free as he is in fear of being shocked by lightning.

"I don't need your help" the figure said refusing his help" but unfortunate for you I have to do this...you're the ONLY thing, standing in the way of what I want." Then the figure took out a vigorous looking sword that seemed to be powered with darkness, raised it up high and strikes Link, but before Link was struck; He...woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Link's Tree-house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link gasping for air as he awakened from his disturbing nightmare sat on the side of his bed thinking to himself

"What did he mean by your the only one standing in the way of what I want?"

Just then Link heard a voice outside calling his name. "Link, Link" Tara, one of Link's young friends called out.

Link was still in shock about his dream and what it meant. Usually when Link has dreams like that it means something but, Link just could put his finger on it.

"Are you awake" Lotus called out. Lotus is about Link's age, she's one of his older friends. Link glares out the window and sees the children with the one teen.

There are 5 children, but including Lotus would make it six. Tara is Kaleb's older sister Tsuban and Erin are twin boys, but Miranda and Lotus don't have any siblings. "C'mon Link wake up" Miranda said happily while jumping up and down. Miranda is the bubbly one of the group she's always finding a way to have fun, and if a friends in need she'll always be there to cheer you up and comfort them.

"Yeah hurry up Link, we have something really exciting to tell you" Tara had said with her hands on her hips and impatiently taping her foot on the dusty ground. Tara is the tomboy and the "Leader" off the group, she's always getting and trouble and has a slight temper problem.

"I'll be right down" Link had then made up his bed and put on his day tunic. He then opened the door and hopped down from the 8 foot high ledge ignoring the ladder which was there to assist him go up and come down.

"Link don't do that I'm really worried you could get hurt' Lotus had said holding her fists up to her chest.

"You don't care if he jumps down or not, you just don't want your boyfriend getting hurt" Tara had shouted, the rest of the kids laughed along except for Kaleb. Kaleb was the youngest one of the group, no one talked to him much, so he always assumed that no one liked him.

"That's NOT true...I'm really just worried Link will get hurt." Although Link wasn't her boyfriend she's had her wishes

Lotus had been in love with Link for as long as she can remember. Many people would say that Lotus is the "Mother bear" of the group, always caring and watching over her young (or at least Tara and Link)

"OK..." Link had said awkwardly still a little surprised at Tara's remark." ...so what's the big news" Link said

"Mayor Bavi has a very important message to give to you" Tsuban had said as emotionless as possible.

Tsuban is the kind of person you would say is a "Lone Wolf" (Tsuban secretly has a crush on Miranda but no one expects it). He's a very quiet person, and is way smarter than he looks. Erin, being a few minuets younger is the more active and adventurous one. He's very hyper and can be very pleasant or unpleasant to be around.

"I bet your wondering what kind of message it is" Erin had said as quickly as ever nearly tumbling over his own words.

"....No one really cares about what I think." Kaleb said sounding very sad inside, and then Tara had turned around to Kaleb, glared at him and shouted.

"SHUT UP Kaleb your always saying that, UHHHGG you get on my nerves" Kaleb had quickly remembered what his mom had said if Tara had said shut up to him.

"Mom said that you not aloud to-" Tara cuts him off and screams at him even louder

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT MOM SAID WHEN SHE'S NOT AROUND I'M THE BOSS YA HEAR, ME!!"

"Don't talk to him like, like he's an animal he's your little brother and you need to respect that" Lotus had said angry at how she was towards her brother.

"Sweetheart we DO care about you." But of course he didn't believe at his sister she stared at him angrily at Tara and walked away. Kaleb now crying sat on a nearby rock and Miranda followed as she tried to comfort him." Ya know this is all your fault" Miranda had said to Tara

"If you weren't so mean to your brother then maybe he would feel as left out as he does."

"Hey you shut up no you asked you about it and NO ONE tells me how to treat my brother."

Tara said now shouting at Miranda. Soon after that everyone except Link was arguing then

Link took a deep breath and yelled." STOP, STOP, STOP IT NOW!!"

It then grew silent and all the birds from every tree flew away in spite of Link's outburst.

"I didn't come down here to watch kid yell at each other all morning" Link said as peacefully as he could.

Every one stared at Link with there mouths wide open, surprised at how mad Link had gotten. He wasn't the one to actually get angry as quickly as he did.

"Ok, so how about I go find out what the mayor wants and I'll tell you what the message is."

Everyone mumbled in agreement as Link walked towards town.

"Hey Link can you tell me first" Erin shouted out to him.

"No tell me first" Miranda said loud and proud"

Then everyone started arguing again. Link just stared at them shook his head and headed towards town again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Town~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link was walking down the hill and towards Mayor Bavi who was waiting in front of town hall. Mayor Bavi was a large chubby man with a brown tunic on and sandals. He is a very lovable person and loves kids; sadly his wife had died when Lotus was twelve so he's still a little upset. (He tries to cover up his sadness by laughing a lot

"Ah, Link you came I have a very important message to give to you" Mayor Bavi said while taking a letter from his left pocket.

"Hello Mayor Bavi" Link said with a smile on his face as he walked towards him.

"Oh please for the last time call me Bavi" Mayor Bavi chuckled.

Soon that chuckle ended up being a laugh.

"The kids have been bugging me to tell them about the message all morning"

Then Bavi stopped laughing and looked at Link as if he said something wrong. "Oh nooo, you can absolutely not tell the children. This is confidential business from the King himself."

"OH well.... what's the message and why is it so special" Link asked

"Just read it" The Mayor says as he hands the letter to Link.

The letter is sealed with a wax imprint of the Triforce. Link holds the letter and touches the seal; he falls to the ground and starts to see a vision very similar to his dream.

Link sees the same figure that he saw from his dream, but now he is holding a beautiful young lady in its arms and a glowing orb coming from her chest. As the rain fell harder and the lighting grew louder the orbs fluorescent light started dimming, and then a bright flash of light appeared before Links eyes and he finds himself on the ground as Bavi is kneeling over him trying to nurse him awake. As the mayor shouts Links name his voice is very faint, but then it gets louder and louder until Link comes fully into consciousness.

"Link, Link, Link" Mayor Bavi shouted trying to wake Link up.

"Noooo what are you doing to her let her go" Link had shouted still thinking about his vision.

"What are you talking about boy?" Bavi had asked

" Huh..." Link looks around and realizes he's back in town.

"Oh... what happened?" Whew, son you scared me for a second there" He said still embarking on Links collapse

"Well I handed you the letter and you looked at it, then you were about to open it and then....you fell."

Link gasping in amazement, he still doesn't understand why he's having these visions.

"Well your OK now son so I'm going to leave now...I've got tons of things to do."

The Mayor then walked off into the building and left Link alone.

"OK finally now what could this be about?"

Link almost opened the letter but then remembered the vision that he had, this made him not want to open it more. Link then walked over to the letter and read it aloud.

Dear, Link

I am the King of Hyrule, and this is letter asking of your tragic has happened to my daughter. She disappeared. Late last night I went up to her room to check If she was ok, because she gets quite lonely in the big tower all by herself. When I opened the door she wasn't there, but the was a note stating that If I want my daughter back I must come and rescue her from the dark land and bring the Wisdom Force. I didn't understand because the Wisdom force is only a myth All of the forces are myths. I wasn't as worried about the Triforce as I as my daughter so I am asking you to please rescue her. Link you are my only hope. If you accept please come to Hyrule by sundown of tomorrow.

The King of Hyrule

"Whoa you're going on an ADVENTURE?!" Erin had shouted out with enthusiasm.

"I wanna come" Tara demanded.

"No one would care to ask me to go" Kaleb mumbled but, Tara had heard him.

"Oh, there you go again...rambling on about how-" Tara was interrupted by Link"

"Stop none of you can come with me. Your not even suppose to know that I'm going anywhere."

The children then become disappointed knowing that they can't go.

"Awww... Link why not" Miranda had said.

"Because...It's very dangerous...and.... you could get hurt."

"OH is that ALL you can come up with?" Miranda said getting angrier by the second. "I bet it's because were kids; RIGHT?"

"NO" Lotus had quickly said "It's because Link cares about us all and he doesn't want us getting hurt."

"NO it's because he doesn't want his Girlfriend getting hurt" Tara had teased

Your wrong and Lotus's right "Link had said

"I mean you guys are WAY too young."

"That's not fair" Tara cried

"I'm only 10"

"I'm 12" Miranda said with glee as she is the oldest out of all the children

"Erin and I are 11 and Kaleb is 6" Tsuban said.

"You see, you just proved that your way to young."

"So Lotus can go because she's your age right?" Erin as he was infuriated

"N-no" Link had hesitated to say.

"SO why not Link" Kaleb had asked

"Yeah why can't I go, hmm..?" Link had to think of something quick to calm them down." Umm... because the king only wants me to go."

"Ya know what...fine then!" Tsuban said while walking towards his house with Erin by his side.

Tara pouted and stomped to her house and Kaleb followed as Miranda headed to her house dancing like a ballerina. Link and Lotus where the only two people there now.

"Well...Link, I understand why you don't want anyone to go and I know your not making any excuses."

Link and Lotus then stared at each other and, Link finally spoke

"... Well uhh, I'll see ya tomorrow." Link said

"Oh... Ok, well...I was hoping we could umm...-" "Hangout?" Link had interrupted.

Lotus blushed.

"Sure, we can relax at Ordon spring for a while." Link had offered.

Another long awkward silence occurred.

"Ahem...maybe you should head home its getting late."

"But Link "Lotus giggled "You've only just awaken."

"Oh... ok then. Link had run out of word to say and so he stood there kicking the ground with his foot."

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Lotus said as she smiles politely

"Right tomorrow" Link hesitated.

Link and Lotus soon walk there separate ways and then Lotus yells out to Link

"Oh and Link"

"Yeah" Link replied.

"Be careful tomorrow."

"Don't worry I will" Link shouted back to Lotus.

"I'll make sure I will... I promise,"

Then Link and Lotus walk there separate ways again and both are excited about there "date". As they head home they think about each other hoping it could work out between them." Could it work out" Link thought to him self" She's been my friend for ages, but I think were ready to move on!" 


	3. The Kidnapping

Link had the same dreams he'd oddly been having for days, and he always woke up the same way he had been, heavily panting, with his sheets soaked with sweat. Link heard a know at the door, he was still a bit drowsy since he'd been staying up all night thinking about Lotus. Link opens the door and he sees Lotus standing in front of him with a basket with treats., and smiling happily.

"Are you ready for our date Link?"

"Gah!" Link had screamed. He then slammed the door and quickly pulled on his tunic, then reopening the door he spots Lotus on the ground in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry you um surprised me." Link said helping Lotus up.

"It's ok" Lotus said giggling. Lotus had seemed to be very giddy while she was with Link, and Link seemed to like the extra attention that she was giving to him. Besides they were on a date. They climb down the ladder and walk towards the Ordon Spring, holding Links hand in the left hand and her basket in the other. They arrive at the Ordon Spring, which is beautiful and the walls of the spring where surrounded by which looked like yew trees, and the walls were covered with moss, and there was a dim rainbow that arched across the whole spring. There were three waterfalls that filled a small pool of water and that pool of water flowed down into the spring which was only about a foot deep, but gradually got deeper the closer you got to the back of the spring. Link took off his tunic ,revealing his muscular body and threw himself into the shallow water.

"This spring is so…beautiful" Lotus said admiring the large moss covered stones that had strange carvings on it.

"C'mon join me, the waters fine" Link had said with a charming smile on his face.  
Lotus seemed uneasy but she took off her goat skin shoes, and jumped in with Link. They happily play and horse around with each other in the water, splashing, laughing, and singing in the water. They were so caught up with their fun, when Lotus "accidentally" tripped over a small lump of sand and onto Link. They stared into each others eyes, and they both reached in to kiss each other but they were interrupted by a high pitched voice .  
"Who is It?" Link asked as he looked over seeing two soldiers with silver armor that gleamed and could almost blind you if you stared directly into it, and they were fully armed with swords and shields one was taller than the other and he couldn't see their faces. They were mounted on top of horses. The horse seemed unusually small, but you could still ride them. On one of the horses had a parcel on its back. "Otis doesn't have any horses on his ranch." Link had said under his breath.

"Uhh hi." "Hello" that taller soldier had said.  
"We have a letter to deliver to you…from the king" The shorter one had said.  
"But I already have a letter." Link seemed tense and he had a bad feeling about these soldiers.  
"Uhh…never mind that, Link-" "I never told you my name.." Link had interrupted. His face had become red hot and he looked angry now. "Miranda go home NOW!" Miranda furiously nodded and immediately ran home. The men where staring at Lotus now, and the shorter one dismounted his steed and inched closer towards Lotus. " Link snarled at the soldier "You stay away from her" Link demanded. Just then Link was stricken by the soldier on top of the horse and everything went black for a split second. Link was slightly dazed but he watched as the soldier thrust Lotus onto the back of his horse, and he rode away. Link ran towards the horses still in a bit of a dazes following the sound of Lotus's pleads for help. Link tripped and he watched on the ground as they rode away with Lotus. Frustrated Link pounded his fist into the dusty terrain, as a tear rolled down his left cheek. Link whispered to himself " Lotus…I'll get you back." 


End file.
